Directus
Directus is a large central Osean nation. It has a largely self sufficent agricultural economy, though its southern city of Solstice, a major trade hub, is an exception. Directus's official religion is Soleil, which is almost universally practiced within the country, and the country's patron god is Nirentosh, god of change and destiny. Directus is the primary state of the Directian Empire. House Kannan is the ruling house of Directus. Directus is that lighty beacon of light in a world of prejudice and disorder, where not even the innocent are safe. History 'Early History' Directus began as a the Midgar city state, and important trade state, until it was swallowed by its neighbor to the south, the rising Soleilian Empire. For 200 years Midgar prospered until the catastrophic collapse of the Soleilian Empire granted Directus independence once again. For a time Directus was a free and independent republic until, around 1860, it was conquered by another, the Union of Yuktobanian Republics. Still, under Yuktobania Midgar remained relatively independent and undisturbed by Yuktobanians Policies or war. 'Aperture Rebellion' Directus was under control of Yuktobania until 2019, when, greatly weakened by numerous successive rebellions, Yuktobania was forced to surrender control of Directus. Kith Kannan, a young Midgar politician drafted the Articles of Self Determination, which said, in part, that Directus would become an independent republic and in return would prevent any bloodshed and remain allies with Yuktobania. Yuktobania, which no longer had the resources to suppress another rebellion, was forced to agree. 'Post Rebellion Osea' Directus became an early enemy of ISAF when it refused admittance into the Federation. ISAF also believed a Directian conspiracy was behind Leasath's withdrawal from ISAF. It rapidly grew in power over the years, holding strong military and political aspirations. As Directus aggressively expanded and annexed southern ISAF and began supplant ISAF as the dominant nation in Osea, bring ever further ire from ISAF. 'Osean Continental War' In 2050 tension between the nations reached a breaking point and Directus and ISAF declared war upon on another. As nations rallied behind ISAF and formed The Coalition, what could have remained a small war soon exploded into the Osean Continetal War, a war that is estimated to have claimed as many as 3 million lives. Directus eventually emerged victorious In order to prevent further bloodshed the Treaty of Midgar was signed which ended the war created the Osean League, a peacekeeping and treaty enforcing organization. 'Post Osean Continental War' Following the destruction of the Directus played an active role in the rebuilding of Osea, donating hundreds of thousands of florins to the impoverished nations, in particular ISAF and Leasath. Directus also aided ISAFian government in the liberation of ISAF from rebel chieftans. In the late 2050s Directus becomes increasingly aware of the threat Samarkand, a massive continental kingdom, poses, and begins working on measures to counter it. These measures include the Hadrian Line, a massive series of fortifications both within Directus and without, as well as the Osean Federation, a more powerful successor to the Osean League. In 2061 Directus's fears were realized when Samarkand launched a surprise invasion of Took, starting off the long War of the West . Throughout the war Directus plays a large part in the Osean Federation and also is the driving force in the Osean side of The War of the West . Directus takes a very active role in diplomacy, attempting and largely succeeding in securing itself new friends after the chaos of the Osean Continental War. In 2068 Directus is devastated by the remnants of the Black Death, a plague that swept Osea killing hundreds of thousands. By 2077 Directus had successfully invaded and conquered much of Samarkand, forcing Samarkand to surrender to the Osean Powers. Wars Osean Continental War In 2050 Directus and ISAF declared war on one another commencing the Osean Continental War. Directus, well prepared for the war, invaded ISAF immediately. Soon the war intensified with Took and Aurelia join the new Coalition against Directus, and later Yuktobania, Leasath, and Erusia. Eventually, after 8 years of brutal warfare, Direcus emmerged victorious, but only after approximately 2 million deaths and the destruction of most of Osea's infrastructure. The War of the West Samarkand and Directus, supported by her allies, were the main combatants of The War of the West. Due to the massive distance between Osea and Samarkand, and the huge size of Samarkand, combat in the war was sporadic. Samarkand was forced to surrender in 2077 after Directus invaded and conquered much of central Samarkand. Government The Independent Republic of Directus is, at the higher levels, an Empire, an absolute monarchy led by the Emperor, and on the lower levels a representive democracy. Up to but not including the Wards are ruled democratically. Wards levels and above are ruled directly through the Emperor or those representing him. Chain of Command: #Emperor #High Chancellor #Warden #High Council #Local governments Before Linyoa's reforms of 2051 Directus was fully a representitive republic headed by the High Council which was led by the High Chancellor. Additionally the Indepdent Republic of Directus is the priciple part of the Directian Empire, a collection of states affliliated with Directus and respecting the authority of the Emperor. While all states recognize the authority of the Emperor they all have varying degrees of autonomy; for example Aurelia operates largly autonomous of the Emperor's influence whereas the Imperial Republic of Samarkand is heavily influenced by the Emperor. All affiliated states share the name Imperial Republic in common as well as whos leaders formally bear the rank Warden in the Empire. Emperor Linyoa Kannan is the current Emperor of Directus and his brother Silvan Kannan serves as his High Chancellor. Name As of 2081 Directus has had several names, each refering to different things at different times. 'The indepedent Republic of Directus' The Indepedent Republic of Directus has been the official name of Directus since it attained indepdence from Yuktobania in 2019. The name itself was designed to put emphasis on its new indepdence. 'The New Directian Empire' The popular name of Directus during the Osean Continental War, so much so to apear on many official documents even though the official name remained The Indepedent Republic of Directus. The name "The New Directian Empire" entred use after Linyoa's reforms in 2051. 'The Directian Empire' Though used as early as the Osean Continetal War the term was became popular after the wars end. Similiar to "The New Directian Empire" the term was also used on many official documents despite not being an official name. After Linyoa's second reforms in 2081 the term was made official to describe The Independent Republic of Directus as well as its vassals and affiliate states. Economy Directus commands a large and prosperous economy which it uses to sustain its even larger army. Most of Directus's economy is aggricultural, though there are exceptions; South central Direcuts, especaily Midgar and Solstice, have prosperous financial sectors based on trade, industry, and other organizations. Midgar is especaily well known for its reputed banking sector. In the northern regions mining is also a large industry. Midgar also has a nationalized internation bank as of 2081 called the Directian Central Bank. Important Figures (main article: House Kannan ) Kith Kannan Linyoa Kannan Rizzardo Kannan Climate Directus's location in the center of Osea gives it a varied climate. Much of the country shares the common traits of the south, namely a warm and gentle climate, though the north is much cooler. Temperatures on the Directian-ISAF border range from warm in the summer to below zero in the winter. The peaks of the Katarin Mountains are also quite cold. Major Cities Midgar Directus, renamed Midgar by the Union of Yuktobanian Republics, is the capital of the The Indepedent Republic of Directus, Directian Empire, and the Osean Federation. It has a population of approximately 970,000 people, and is the largest known city in the world. It is also the seat of the Warden of Crescere. The City is located between two tributaries of the river Crescere and directly south of mount Valyria. Due to the increasing influence of the Directian Empire the city has become a center of art and science to rival Aperture and Modi. Solstice Solstice is the ancient capital of the Soleilin Empire and the largest port in the known world as well as the second largest city in Directus. It is from here the Directian Fleet is constructed. As Warden of the south Solstice is the seat of Silvan Kannan. Ustio Ustio is an important Directian city which shows significant northern influence. The city is located on the Hadrian line near the ISAF-Directian border and is the seat of Javert Kannan the Warden of the North. Mobius Mobius is the third largest of Directus's major cities. It came under repeated siege during the Osean Continental War, but Yuktobanian forces were repelled by the stuanch defense of Simba Kannan. Mobius is the seat of the Warden of the West. Lyon Lyon is a major Directian city and the seat of the Warden of the East. Trivia *Though Directus is often called the Directian Empire after 2050, its official name actually remains The Independent Republic of Directus. *After a series of accords signed in 2081 the Directian Empire began to refer to the collection of affiliate states which recognize the authority of the Emperor whereas the Indepedent Republic of Directus refers to Directus in the traditional sense. Category:Nations Category:Osea Category:Directus Category:Osean Continental War Category:Osean Federation Category:The War of the West